Role
by Farisma Heiko
Summary: Apakah kalian menikmati peran kalian di permainan ini? Tenang saja karena ini semua baru dimulai... HetaliaxCardverse
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Hetalia Axis Power

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owned this anime

Warning: OOC, MISS TYPO, etc.

* * *

><p><em>Tik Tik Tik<em>

Suara jam berdetik terdengar di ruangan gelap itu. Ruangan itu hanya memiliki sebuah lampu kecil yang diletakkan di atas sebuah meja kayu, cukup untuk menerangi sebuah papan catur yang berada di atasnya. Pion-pion berada dalam posisi mereka, sebuah kuda hitam bersiap memakan ratu putih.

"Skak"

Suara ringan seorang anak kecil terdengar. Tidak ada yang bisa dijelaskan tentang dirinya maupun lawan mainnya selain mereka mengenakan jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Lawannya yang bertubuh lebih besar hanya diam sebelum memindahkan raja putih miliknya ke samping sebuah benteng.

"Apa mereka sudah siap?" Pria yang lebih dewasa itu memperhatikan lawannya yang menggerakkan sebuah pion kecil. Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum menggerakkan kuda putihnya untuk memakan pion itu.

"Sesiap yang mereka bisa… kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?" si anak hanya menatap pion hitamnya di makan.

"Skak," Benteng putih berada dalam satu garis lurus dengan raja hitam. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya dan memainkan ratu putih yang sudah keluar. "Tidak."

"Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain" Tangan kecilnya meraih menteri hitam dan menggerakkannya ke arah benteng putih. "Skak mat"

Pria itu meliht kearah papan catur dengan seksama, raja putihnya di kepung dari berbagai arah. Dia mengamati ratu putih di tangannya. Pion itu perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah. Dia melempar pion itu ke arah temannya yang langsung menangkapnya.

"Ratu merah"

"Baiklah. Aku memilih Raja biru"

_Dong Dong Dong _

"Ayo kita mulai permainan ini"

.

HetaliaxCardverse

.

_BUM_

Suara ledakan terdengar menggema di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan indah yang awalnya berhiaskan gorden biru tua dan ornamen-ornamen bernilai seni tinggi kini hanya berupa serpihan-serpihan kaca dan kain-kain sobek kotor. Selain itu dinding-dinding bersih dari pualam berubah penuh retakan dan lubang di berbagai sisi. Tiga orang pria berdiri, nafas mereka terengah-engah.

Suara desisan yang tidak manusiawi masih terdengar. Salah satu dari mereka langsung menerjang monster buas yang berlari kearah salah satu rekannya. Sabitnya dia ayun ke arah tubuh monster itu, namun tidak meninggalkan bekas apapun. Monster itu mendesis lebih kencang dan menyerangnya

Seseorang lagi yang berdiri paling belakang langsung merapal mantra. Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di bawah kakinya. Dia memejamkan mata emerald-nya sejenak sebelum akhirnya melemparkan sebuah bola sihir ke arah sang monster yang berwujud ular.

Pria yang terakhir langsung berlari ke arah si monster ular, membantu rekannya yang mencoba bertahan dari gigitannya yang beracun. Dengan cepat dia langsung memotong kepala si monster yang kemudian menggelinding ke lantai. Tubuh monster itu kemudian berubah menjadi debu.

Ketiga pria itu melihat sekeliling ruangan, memastikan tidak ada monster lagi.

"Kalian lama sekali."

Pria yang berdiri paling jauh itu langsung jatuh terduduk. Kakinya gemetaran, tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya lagi. Dia menggunakan terlalu banyak energi sihir saat bertarung. Rambut emasnya yang berantakan kini basah oleh keringat. Alis tebalnya mengerut kesal ke arah orang yang sembari tadi duduk manis di belakangnya.

"Mereka lebih kuat dari pada yang sebelumnya. Kau kira kami bisa langsung menang begitu saja!" Pria itu menggeram kesal. Tangannya masih gemetaran dan dia menyesal kenapa dia tidak menyisakan sedikit energi sihir untuk melempar sebuah bola sihir kearah orang itu.

"Sudahlah, Arthur. Kau lelah dan butuh istirahat" Pria pemilik sabit berjalan perlahan ke arah rekannya, sabit di tangannya bercahaya biru sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Mata violetnya menatap Arthur dengan tenang.

"Matthew benar, aru. Ini masih pagi dan kau masih stress karena rapat kemarin" Pria yang memegang pedang langsung menyarungkan pedangnya. Dia berjalan ke arah Matthew dan Arthur.

"Yao, aku menghargai jika kau tidak ikut campur dalam argumen ini. Apa kau tidak kesal di bilang lama setelah bersusah payah mengatasi monster tadi?" Arthur mencoba untuk berdiri walaupun kakinya masih gemetaran. Pria yang duduk itu besikap santai sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari tahta yang di dudukinya.

"Aku tidak meminta kalian untuk melakukan ini. Aku bisa membantu kalau saja _seseorang_ tidak akan berteriak-teriak ditelingaku jika aku melakukannya." Dia melirik ke arah Arthur yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau Raja Spade, tidak mungkin kami menyuruhmu untuk bertarung langsung, Al." Matthew berbicara pelan. Raja mereka, Alfred, hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Apa agenda hari ini" Alfred bertanya ke arah Yao.

"Ada rapat dengan petinggi-petinggi dari setiap kota di Spade tentang kemunculan monster-monster aneh di sekitar kota. Rapatnya di mulai jam 10"

Alfred mengeluarkan jam dari saku jaket birunya. Sebuah jam berbentuk spade menunjukan angka Sembilan. Dia langsung memasukkan jamnya dan melihat ke arah teman-temannya. "Kalian beristirahat saja dulu. Aku ingin keluar sebentar."

"Awas kalau kau terlambat!" Arthur mengancam Alfred, namun membiarkan dia keluar dari ruangan yang hancur itu. Mereka tidak bisa menahan Alfred kalaupun mereka mencoba. Mereka tahu kalau Alfred biasanya langsung ke kota untuk melihat sendiri keadaan penduduknya kalau dia punya waktu luang.

Alfred melihat keadaan di kota yang baik-baik saja. Memang ada laporan monster-monster buas muncul di malam hari dan menyerang orang, namun tidak pernah ada korban jiwa dan yang diserang hanya mendapat luka ringan. Dia berjalan keluar gerbang kota, prajurit yang menjaga gerbang langsung menunduk ketika melihatnya. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum berjalan kembali.

Dia bisa melihat salju memenuhi tanah. Musim dingin sudah tiba di Spade. Suhu di Spade cukup dingin karena terletak di selatan walaupun tidak sedingin di Club yang selalu dingin dan bersalju di musim apapun. Alfred tidak pernah keberatan dengan dinginnya suhu, dia sudah terbiasa dan menganggap ini masih hangat. Dia lebih penasaran dengan sesuatu yang berada di dekat hutan. Awalnya dia mengira itu sebuah batu. Namun lama dia mengamati, itu seperti tubuh seseorang.

Dia berjalan mendekat dan bisa melihat kalau itu seorang pria. Alfred langsung mendatangi orang itu, khawatir jika saja orang itu adalah korban yang di serang monster. Apa lagi orang itu bisa mati kedinginan. Alfred berjalan mendekati tubuh itu dan berniat untuk menolongnya ketika dia melihat wajah si pria.

Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Alfred. Seakan-akan kalau orang yang pingsan itu adalah dia sendiri.

'_Siapa…?'_

Orang itu tidak memiliki lambang apapun di pakaiannya yang bisa dia kenali. Dia hanya mengenakan jaket coklat dari kulit dengan kerah hitam, sebuah bintang merah terletak di bagian dada kanan jaket dan juga sebuah celana panjang berwarna coklat muda yang kini mulai basah oleh es.

Alfred menatap cukup lama sebelum akhirnya membungkuk ke bawah dengan niat untuk membangunkan si pria. Dia tidak mendengar jam di sakunya berdetik lebih kencang. Jam itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru dan langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya ketika tangannya nyaris menyentuh si pria. Cahaya itu bersinar terang sebelum menghilang bersama dengan Alfred, meninggalkan pria yang mirip dengannya sendiri.

.

HetaliaxCardverse

.

"Inilah akhirnya!"

Sebuah tebasan cepat dari sebuah katana mengakhiri hidup seekor monster berkepala serigala yang hendak mencakar seorang pria yang jatuh terduduk di lantai, tombak panjang yang merupakan senjatanya terlempar cukup jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Pria berkatana itu segera menarik temannya untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Feliciano-kun?"

Pria itu mengangguk ke temannya sebelum berdiri. Dia berjalan ke arah tempat di mana senjatanya berada. Seorang pria dengan pedang langsung memperhatikan seisi ruangan. Dia berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau akan muncul monster lainnya. Dia tidak boleh lengah. Setelah beberapa saat, kini fokus perhatiannya adalah kehancuran di ruang tahta kerajaan Heart. Kalimat yang bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan ruangan itu adalah kapal pecah.

"Ludwig-kun?"

Pemuda bermata biru itu langsung berbalik ke belakang. Sebuah tatapan khawatir di tujukan kepadanya.

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja," Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk membuktikan kalau dia tidak terluka. "Kiku, apa kau sudah mengetahui apa penyebab semua ini?" Ludwig mengedarkan pandangannya, menyayangkan ketika dia melihat pintu besar dengan ukiran kerajaan hancur patah menjadi dua bagian, salah satu daun pintunya hancur seperti di jebol oleh sesuatu dengan cakar tajam.

Kiku menyarungkan katananya yang mengeluarkan cahaya merah. Senjata itu akhirnya menjadi sebuah pisau dengan sarung kayu yang kemudian disematkan ke lengan yukatanya. "Belum. Aku sudah mencari tapi sejauh ini tidak pernah ada catatan tentang apapun yang bisa menjelaskan kehadiran monster secara tiba-tiba di dalam istana. Seharusnya semua istana di Deck memiliki perisai sihir… kecuali−"

"Aku sudah memastikan kalau perisai istana ini berdiri kuat." Feliciano bergabung dengan kedua temannya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir keras untuk menemukan apa yang salah.

"Monster-monster itu muncul melalui portal hitam, seperti ada yang memanggil mereka… seorang penyihir, mungkin? Yang lebih kuat dan berasal dari luar kerajaan Heart?" Pedang Ludwing bersinar sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi tongkat kayu sepinggang dengan kristal merah berhiaskan emas, di tengah kristal itu terdapat berntuk hati berwarna merah darah.

"Kita seharusnya sudah mengetahui tentang ini dari lama…" Kiku menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Hal paling ganjil yang dia temui selain kemunculan aneh monster-monster itu adalah mereka muncul di hari yang sama setiap minggu sehingga memudahkan peminimalisiran kerusakan dan korban jiwa.

"Mungkin ini berkaitan dengan banyaknya laporan kemunculan monster di sekitar pinggiran hutan setiap malam. Tadi pagi saja sudah ada lima laporan dari kota yang berbeda." Feliciano merasa kalau semua ini memiliki arti tersendiri, sesuatu yang besar.

"Bukan hanya Kerajaan Heart sendiri yang mengalami hal yang serupa. Banyak berita kalau kerajaan lain juga diserang monster misterius." Ludwig menatap kedua rekannya, mata birunya menatap dengan seksama kalau saja ada sesuatu yang mereka lewatkan. Mereka bertiga terdiam, berpikir tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

"Sudahlah, kita sekarang harus focus dengan tugas kita. Biar aku bersihkan ruangan ini. Kalian berdua masih memiliki tugas, kan?" Feliciano segera menarik tangan kedua temannya itu menuju ke arah tempat di mana pintu keluar seharusnya berada. Dia mendorong mereka dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk pergi, sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di wajahnya.

"Feliciano-kun, aku bisa membantu−"

"Kiku, kau Ratu Heart. Kau memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada membantuku membersihkan ruangan ini"

Kiku dan Ludwig diam. Mereka tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusan Feliciano kalau itu menyangkut bersih-bersih. Ludwig mengangguk dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, meninggalkan Kiku sendiri. Mereka memiliki tugas mereka masing-masing, dan dia tahu apa perannya. Dia masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan di ruangannya, dan itu belum termasuk membaca dokumen-dokumen penting yang dia yakin Feiciano tumpuk di mejanya tadi pagi.

Kiku membungkuk pelan dan melambaikan tangannya yang kemudian dibalas Feliciano. Kiku tersenyum kecil sebelum meninggalkan Feliciano sendiri dengan pekerjaannya. Tujuan Kiku sudah jelas, perpustakaan kerajaan Heart. Dia masih memiliki tugas untuk menyelidiki apa penyebab kehadiran monster-monster itu. Tapi kali ini dia memilih untuk memutar dan singgah sebentar di sebuah balkon di lantai dua yang langsung menghadap ke taman istana di sisi timur.

Taman ini diciptakan khusus untuknya. Terletak di lantai dua dengan pagar rendah sehingga dia bisa langsung melihat isi taman. Awalnya dia tidak percaya ada yang repot-repot melakukan hal ini, tapi ketika dia mengetahui bahwa ini hasil kerja Feliciano dan Ludwig (walaupun dia bilang dia tidak ikut membantu) itu membuatnya terharu. Dia sangat menyayangi taman ini, terutama pohon sakura yang berada di tengah-tengah taman yang mulai mekar di awal musim semi ini. Tempat ini selalu mejadi tempat istirahat jika dia lelah dengan pekerjaannya.

"_Kiku"_

Suara seseorang terngiang di telinga Kiku. Suara itu cukup jelas karena Kiku tidak perlu menengok untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Jika ada yang melihatnya berbicara mungkin mereka mengira bahwa Kiku hanya bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kuro" Kiku bergumam pelan, menanggapi suara yang muncul di kepalanya.

"_Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Tidak terluka sedikit pun?"_

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa membela diriku sendiri. kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"…_Syukurlah… Aku mendengar percakapan kalian tadi…"_ suara itu, Kuro, kembali terngiang. Kali ini Kiku bisa mendengar suara sesuatu tejatuh di air yang tenang.

"Aku masih mencarinya. Kau tahu sendiri"

"_Ya. Apa mungkin kalau ini semua perbuatan dari Joker?"_

"Joker? Apa maksudmu?"

"_Mereka yang menentukan 'peraturan', bukan. Apalagi Ratu Diamond sudah memasuki posisinya. Tinggal menunggu masalah waktu sebelum 'permainan' dimulai."_

"Maksudmu ini seperti pembukaan dari 'permainan' ini?"

"_Mungkin saja. Mereka bisa membuat peraturan yang mereka mau, bukan?"_

Kiku tidak melihat bahwa seseorang berdiri di belakangnya, jubah hitamnya menjuntai hingga ke lantai. Tidak ada hawa yang keluar dari tubuhnya membuat Kiku maupun Kuro tidak sadar ada yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Orang itu berjalan tanpa suara ke arah Kiku. Tangannya terulur, kulit pucat bisa terlihat. Tangan orang itu berhenti sebelum menyentuh pundak Kiku sebelum akhirnya tangan mendorongnya ke depan.

Kiku kaget ketika merasakan dorongan kuat. Dia mencoba untuk memutar badannya, namun tubuhnya terasa kaku. Dia melihat ke arah pendorongnya yang berdiri di balkon. Kiku memejamkan matanya dan bersiap menghadapi rasa sakit.

Orang itu terus melihat Kiku. Mata merahnya menatap Ratu Heart yang tertelan cahaya merah sebelum menghilang. Dia tersenyum puas sebelum berbisik pelan.

.

.

_Siapa yang akan menang,… ya?_

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita baru. Aku gak yakin kalau aku bisa nulis sesuatu kayak gini. Mana ceritaku yang satunya juga masih gantung gitu. Ngocol. Tapi gak apa-apa deh. Soalnya cerita ini udah kebayang-bayang dari lama. Untuk karakter dari Cardverse, sifar dan kepribadian mereka beda sama di Hetalia. <strong>

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Hetalia Axis Power**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns this anime, I only own the plot and story**

**Warning: OOC, MISS TYPO, FAILED DESCRIPTION, ETC**

* * *

><p><em>Tik… Tok… Tik… Tok<em>

_TAK_

"Skak"

Suara bosan terdengar menggema di ruangan besar dan kosong. Si pria melihat teman kecilnya menggigit jari tangannya, kebiasaan buruk yang keluar kalau dia sudah terpojok. Dia menatap bosan ke arah papan catur dimana pion hitamnya mendominasi sebagian besar petak yang ada. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia menang.

"Kapan kau akan memulai 'permainannya'?" Pria itu diam mengamati temannya. Mata merahnya bisa menangkap warna biru di antara kegelapan. Mereka sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan cahaya atau alat penerangan apapun untuk melihat. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas jam besar di ujung ruangan, bagaimana jarum jamnya bergerak perlahan mundur.

"Setelah kita selesai memainkan ini." Si anak kecil berhenti mengigit jarinya, suaranya terdengar sedikit merajuk. Catur adalah permainan kesukaannya, bagaimana cara mengalahkan rekannya yang sangat ahli dalam permainan dengan banyak pion ini adalah tantangan yang dia sukai. Tangannya meraih benteng putih yang langsung memakan kuda hitam yang tadi menjadi ancaman walaupun dia tahu kalau benteng itu akan dimakan oleh pion hitam lainnya.

"Jangan lupakan keseimbangan dunia"

"Aku tahu"

"Skak mat"

Si anak kecil melihat raja putihnya dikelilingi oleh banyak pion hitam, tidak ada celah untuk menggerakkan pionnya. Dia mendengus kesal.

Kabut abu-abu perlahan berkumpul di atas papan catur sebelum akhirnya menjadi bola sihir berukuran sedang. Permukaan bola yang awalnya keruh perlahan menampilkan Raja Spade dan Ratu Heart. "Masa depan sudah terlihat begitu jelas."

"Tapi tetap saja itu tidak mutlak" Pria itu menatap ke arah bola sihir dengan tatapan bosan. Riak seperti air muncul di sekitar bola sihir itu sebelum akhirnya menampilkan Jack Diamond dan Jack Club "Masih ada hal yang aku urus. Kau bisa menggantikanku, kan?"

"Hm" Jawaban singkat. Anak itu langsung berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku memberikan mereka sedikit kejutan?"

"...Jangan sampai mereka mati"

Mata biru anak itu bercahaya, satu-satunya hal yang membedakan dirinya dengan kegelapan ruangan besar tempat mereka berada. Tubuhnya menyatu dengan kegelapan dan meninggalkan sendirian temannya yang masih memandang papan catur dengan bosan.

Raja putih dengan ratunya, dikelilingi oleh pion-pion hitam

.

HetaliaxCardverse

.

_BRUK_

Alfred mengerang pelan. Badannya jatuh langsung ke tanah dengan keras seperta ada sesuatu yang membantingnya. Kepalanya pusing dan telinganya berdenging. Dia mencoba berdiri dan nyaris jatuh lagi kearena tubuhnya masih lemas. Dia mencoba untuk melihat walaupun semuanya masih terlihat buram di matanya.

_KRAK_

Dia melihat ke bawah. Satu ganggang kaca mata bingkai hitam miliknya patah jadi dua, salah satu lensanya pecah dan yang satu lagi retak. Dia menatap cukup lama, terdiam atas perbuatannya sendiri. Untuk orang yang melihatnya, mungkin mereka akan melihat America yang menatap sisa-sisa kacamatanya. Jika saja orang bisa mendengar isi hatinya.

Dia melihat sekeliling kalau-kalau ada orang yang melihat perbuatannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak butuh kacamata untuk melihat. Dia bisa melihat cukup jelas retakan kecil di dinding ujung lorong dan dia juga bisa melihat warna asli dari pintu-pintu kayu yang berjejer walaupun mereka di cat seperti warna aslinya. Dia tidak masalah dengan penglihatannya. Yang jadi masalah adalah kalau sampai _Arthur tahu._

_BRUK_

Alfred mengerang pelan. Kalau tadi dia merasa seperti dibanting, sekarang rasanya dua kali lebih berat dan lebih menyakitkan. Sesuatu, yang dia curigai adalah tubuh seorang manusia, jatuh menimpanya tanpa peringatan apapun.

'Sesuatu' itu mengeluarkan suara lemah. Alfred bisa melihat gumpalan warna merah di atasnya. Dengan postur badan sekecil itu dan warna merah khas yang dia kenal, orang ini pasti…

"Kiku?"

"Alfred-san?" Kiku berusaha mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat. Dia bersyukur tidak langsung jatuh ke tanah, tapi bukan berarti tubuh Alfred juga tidak sama kerasnya. Dia mencoba bergerak, tapi tubuhnya yang lemas tidak mau berkerja sama. Suara pintu di buka membuat kedua orang itu melihat ke arah yang bersamaan.

…

…

…

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat bagi Kiku. Yang dia tahu seseorang berteriak ke arah mereka dengan suara yang cukup tinggi. Tangannya ditarik sehingga dia harus berdiri walaupun kakinya masih terasa lemas. Kepalanya pusing dan mungkin memejamkan mata sejenak merupakan ide yang bagus. Saat dia membuka matanya, dia bisa melihat beberapa orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Semuanya sangat buram. Telinganya berdenging kencang sebelum perlahan-lahan mulai bisa mendengar lagi.

"Kau yakin? Mungkin saja kau salah England"

"Aku melihatnya dengan jelas, Germany!"

Suara meja digebrak terdengar cukup jelas. Kiku mengalihkan sedikit perhatiannya dan mencoba untuk fokus dengan semua yang baru saja dialaminya.

"_Tukaran?"_

"Tidak." Kiku bergumam pelan. Dia yakin kalau dia masih bisa mengatasi ini. "Dimana Alfred-san?"

"Ve, Japan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kiku menatap orang di depannya. Perlahan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas orang yang dari tadi terus menyakan keadaannya dengan suara seperti orang yang siap menangis karena menemui sesuatu yang menakutkan. Kiku menggosok kedua matanya untuk memastikan kalau yang berdiri di depannya itu Feliciano. Tapi pakaiannya….

"Dia terlihat baik-baik saja, Italy"

Kiku menatap semua orang di yang ada di dalam ruangan, banyak di antara mereka sangat mirip dengan orang-orang yang di kenalnya di Deck, tapi mereka sangat berbeda. Pakaian, aura, hingga warna benang mereka... Ada dua orang yang belum pernah Kiku melihat sama sekali. Yang pertama seorang anak kecil dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang, sebuah baju putih lengan panjang dan celana biru pendek selutut ia kenakan dan juga topi yang sangat lucu di kepalanya. Yang satu lagi adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut silver pendek dengan mata merah keunguan, dia mengenakan jaket hitam yang menutupi kaus abu-abu dan celana biru tua panjang. Kiku merasa dia pernah melihat salah satu dari mereka.

Alfred masih harus berpikir ulang tentang semua yang terjadi. Mata biru tuanya dari tadi menatap ke arah orang yang mirip Arthur yang sedang adu mulut dengan orang yang mirip Ludwig. England dan Germany, atau itu nama saat mereka berteriak ke arah satu sama lain. Dia sebenarnya ada dugaan di mana mereka kalau dilihat dari berbagai perbedaan yang ada

Seluruh ruangan langsung menjadi sepi. Sebenarnya hanya ada delapan orang di ruangan itu, tapi keributan yang ditimbulkan sama ramainya saat dia harus melakukan rapat akbar dengan seluruh menteri di Spade. Alfred menggosok keningnya, rasa pusingnya sudah berkurang tapi tidak menghilang.

"Kurasa ada baiknya kalau kita bertanya langsung pada orangnya" England langsung menatap Alfred dengan tatapan kesal. Harinya sedang buruk dengan keterlambatan America sehingga menyebabkan penundaan rapat G8.

Alfred melihat ke arah England dengan tatapan datar. Orang ini sudah mengabaikannya selama lima belas menit dan Alfred yakin dari tatapannya dia pasti punya banyak pertanyaan.

"Kalian dari mana? Aku harap kau punya alasan yang bisa di terima kali ini"

Alfred hanya diam. Dia menatap mata hijau England dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

England menatap tidak sabaran kepada America. Dia kesal karena America sudah datang terlambat, dia harus menemukan America dan Japan dalam posisi yang… sangat menjanjikan di depan pintu ruang rapat. Dimana kacamatanya? Apa yang terjadi dengan pakaiannya? Apa yang dari tadi dia lakukan dengan Japan sampai terlambat? Kenapa dari tadi dia terlalu perdulian dengan mantan koloninya ini!? Dan kenapa dia melihat Engand dengan tatapannya yang aneh itu?

"Sudahlah England. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia terlambat dan menyeret Japan dalam keadaan yang sama" England menatap China yang berbicara cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya.

"Tetap saja China…"

Kiku berdiri dari kursinya, tangannya masih memegang erat ujung meja sebagai tumpuan berdiri. Kuro mencoba untuk meyakinkan Kiku kalau dia butuh istirahat, tapi Kiku menolak. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Alfred.

"Kau tahu ini di mana?" Kiku berbisik pelan.

Alfred menggelang pelan. "Tidak. Tapi kalau di lihat dari keadannya, aku yakin ada yang… 'melempar' kita dengan sihir ke sini"

"Jadi… ini dunia paralel…?" Kiku tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya. Apa mungkin ada seorang penyihir yang begitu kuat untuk melempar dia dan Alfred ke dunia lain? Bahkan untuk penyihir seperti Arthur sekalipun ini nyaris mustahil.

"…Mungkin?"

"Kalian berdua tolong duduk. Masih ada yang harus kalian jelaskan pada kami, aru"

Alfred dan Kiku langsung melihat ke arah si pemilik suara. Kiku secara tidak sadar berjalan mundur dan mencoba untuk bersembunyi di belakang Alfred. Kiku mengedipkan matanya, merasa sesuatu sedang menariknya.

"Diamlah. Ini bukan urusanmu." Kuro memaksa Kiku untuk berganti posisi saat di lengah. Dia menatap 'Yao' dengan tatapan marah. Dari sekian banyak orang, yang paling Kuro benci adalah Yao. Semua karena _**insiden itu**__._

Seluruh ruangan langsung melihat ke arah Kuro, sebagian besar dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa Japan baru saja mengancam China?

"Kita keluar saja dari sini" Alfred langsung menarik lengan Kuro yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tajam. Kuro paling tidak senang dipegang oleh mereka yang menurutnya 'rendah'. Dia langsung menarik lengannya dengan kesal sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu.

_Kenapa harus terburu-buru_

Kedua orang itu langsung membalikkan badannya. Suara yang mereka dengar tadi berasal dari belakang, seperti ada yang berbisik ke pada mereka. Suara tawa kekanak-kanakan membuat mereka mendongak ke atas. Seseorang dengan jubah hitam melayang di udara. Alfred dan Kuro langsung siaga dan waspada.

"Kalian baru tiba di sini. Kenapa tidak bermain terlebih dahulu?" Dia menjentikkan jarinya dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan. Dua orang yang duduk di ujung ruangan diliputi oleh cahaya hitam.

"SEALAND"

"PRUSSIA"

England dan Germany berteriak secara bersamaan. Orang misterius itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa kalian sudah tahu siapa aku. Jadi kita lewatkan bagian perkenalannya"

"Lepaskan mereka, Joker" Alfred berbicara pelan. Alfred dan Kuro bisa melihat senyum mengembang di wajah si Joker.

"Kenapa kalian perduli? Kalian tidak mengenal mereka, nyawa mereka bukan tanggungan kalian" Teriakan kesakitan bisa terdengar dari Sealand dan Prussia. Cahaya hitam di tubuh mereka berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah tangan yang langsung mencengkram erat mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Mata biru Alfred melihat sekilas ke arah Sealand dan Prussia yang berusaha untuk keluar dari cengkraman sihir yang menahan mereka. Joker itu hanya tersenyum, mata birunya bersinar dibalik jubah hitamnya.

"Permainan. Aku akan melepaskan mereka kalau kalian menang" Dia menjentikkan jarinya. Sebuah portal hitam muncul di tengah ruangan. Meja besar yang sebelumnya berada di bawahnya langsung hancur seperti di sayat angin. Suara geraman tidak manusiawi terdengar dari dalam portal. Para nation yang tadi duduk di dekat meja langsung terlempar dengan kencang ke arah dinding. Portal itu membesar sebelum akhirnya menghilang, meninggalkan sebuah monster setengah manusia setengah banteng raksasa yang di rantai oleh sihir. Tangannya sangat kekar, sebagian besar bulu menutupi tubuhnya kecuali perut dan kakinya.

"Kalian, para nation, aku rasa tidak akan keberatan kalau aku 'meminjam' America dan Japan kalian sampai permainan ini berakhir"Joker itu melihat ke arah para nation. Italy menangis dan mengibar-ngibarkan bendera putihnya. Romano terus saja mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya walaupun dia bersembunyi di belakang Germany yang masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Canada memeluk erat Kumajirou dan England mengerutkan keningnya, tidak percaya bahwa ada seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan sihir sebesar ini. China menatap si Joker, mata coklatnya memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang terjadi. Rusia menatap semua yang terjadi dengan penasaran walaupun sebenarnya dia _sangat_ takut.

"Kalian harus mengalahkan monster ini dalam waktu lima belas menit. Mudah, kan?" Joker itu menjentikkan jarinya. Cahaya hitam yang mencengkram erat Sealand dan Pussia berubah menjadi sebuah sangkar.

Monster itu mengaum keras. Dia meronta, berusaha untuk menghancurkan rantai yang menahannya. Monster itu menatap ke arah Kuro dan Alfred dengan mata merahnya, siap membunuh mereka berdua.

_CTEK_

Rantai yang menahan monster itu langsung hancur. Monster itu langsung berlari ke arah Kuro. Tangannya yang kekar langsung mengarahkan tinjunya ke Ratu Heart. Kuro melompat ke samping, _Wakizashi* _miliknya langsung dikeluarkan, cahaya merah menyelimutinya sebelum berubah menjadi katana. Kuro langsung mengayunkannya dengan cepat, namun tidak berefek apapun. Monster itu menggeram ke arah Kuro. Monser itu mencoba untuk mencakar Kuro yang langsung menahan serangan itu, membuatnya terhempas. Dengan cepat dia memutar badannya dan berpijak pada dinding dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah si monster banteng.

Alfred mengeluarkan jamnya. Cahaya biru menyelimuti jamnya sebelum berubah menjadi sebuah pedang hitam tipis panjang. Sebuah bola sihir berwarna kebiruan keluar dari tangan kiri Alfred. Bola itu langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah punggung si monster yang terbuka lebar. Monster itu menggeram marah dan kesakitan. Dia langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah Alfred dan berniat untuk meninjunya. Kuro memanfaatkan kesempatan in untuk menyerang badan si monster. Katananya hanya menimbulkan luka ringan. Alfred sendiri langsung mengayunkan pedangnya menghadapi tinju si monster.

Tubuh monster banteng itu cukup keras seperti batu. Kuro memegang bilah katananya. Perlahan pedang itu bercahaya merah. Dia sekali lagi menyerang badan si monster. Sebuah luka yang cukup dalam berhasil dihasilkan walaupun tidak fatal.

Alfred berusaha untuk menghindari serundukan si monster. Salah satu tanduk si monster menyerempet lengannya. Cahaya biru menyelimuti lengannya, luka yang di timbulkan perlahan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Alfred terhempas ke belakang saat salah satu tinju monster itu menghantam dinding di sampingnya, menimbulkan angin kencang ke segala arah.

"Lima menit"

Sementara Alfred dan Kuro bertarung melawan monster banteng yang mengamuk dan dalam proses menghancurkan seluruh ruangan, sebagian dari para nation hanya bisa berdiri diam dan berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri mereka kalau ini _nyata_.

England mengalihkan pandangannya dari pertarungan sengit di ujung ruangan ke arah Sealand di dalam sangkar sihir yang melayang. Dia melihat kalau Sealand berusaha untuk bernafas, seperti ada sesuatu yang mencekiknya dan Prussia. England langsung maju ke depan, ingin membantu 'America' dan 'Japan'.

"Jangan" Germany menarik tangan England, mencegahnya untuk masuk terlibat. England melihatnya dengan tatapan serius dan marah.

"Jangan apa? Aku harus menyelamatkan Sealand! Kau tidak lihat apa seperti apa ke adaannya sekarang!" England berteriak kesal. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu lelah dan butuh pelepas stress. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah sangkar sihir yang menahan Sealand dan Prussia. Germany melihat bahwa Prussia juga seperti kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Aku tidak perduli kalau kau mencegahku. Tapi aku akan tetap menolong mereka."

England langsung berlari ke arah monster banteng yang memojokkan Kuro. Dengan sigap dia melempar pisau yang biasa dia sembunyikan di lengan bajunya. Monster itu menengok ke arah England, mata merahnya menatap dengan penuh amarah. Dia langsung berlari ke arah England dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Datanglah cahaya dan lindungilah kami"

Sebuah perisai sihir muncul di hadapan England. Perisai itu menahan tubuh monster itu. Monster itu mengaum marah dan meninju ke arah perisai yang melindungi England. Sebuah retakan muncul di perisai itu. Monster itu langsung mundur, tangannya terayun kencang di udara sebelum monster itu termundur ke belakang. Suara sesuatu menghantam dinding langsung menarik perhatian England. Germany mengerang kesakitan, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah

Alfred langsung menebas kencang ke arah lengan si monster sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah Germany untuk menyembuhkan perutnya dengan sihir. Kuro masih mencoba untuk mencari kelemahan dan mengalihkan perhatian si monster.

"Sepuluh menit"

Sealand dan Prussia memegang leher mereka. Sealand meronta, merasa cekikan di lehernya semakin kuat. Salah satu tangan Prussia memegang erat teralis sangkar sihir tempat mereka di tahan. Penglihatannya memburam dan paru-parunya terasa terbakar karena kekurangan oksigen.

Germany perlahan berdiri di bantu Afred. Luka luarnya sudah sembuh, tapi tidak dengan organ dalamnya. Dia langsung mengambil pedang yang sebelumnya merupakan salah satu ornamen di ruangan rapat mereka. Dia langsung menyerang kaki si monster yang mempunyai bekas luka sayatan dari Kuro. Luka itu membesar, banyak darah hitam mengalir keluar. Monster itu kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Kuro!"

Ratu Heart itu langsung berlari dan melompat, menebas salah satu tanduk monster itu. Tanduk itu retak dan darah hitam menyembur keluar. Monster itu mengerang kesakitan.

England memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menggunakan sihirnya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kalinya dia menggunakan sihir untuk menghancurkan, tapi sudah tidak ada waktu lagi.

"Kegelapan. Dengarlah panggilan jiwaku," Sebuah bola cahaya berwarna hitam muncul di atas kepala England. Bola itu perlahan membesar sebelum akhirnya mulai berubah bentuk. "Jadilah pedang yang akan menghabisi semua yang menghalangi jalanku." Bola itu kemudian pecah menjadi ratusan pedang berwarna hitam. Pedang-pedang itu langsung terbang dengan cepat ke arah si monster.

Monster banteng itu termundur ke belakang. Pedang-pedang itu langsung menyayat monster itu, sebagian menancap ke tubuhnya sebelum menghilang. Sebagian menyerang tanduk si monster hingga salah satunya patah. Darah hitam semakin membanjiri ruangan itu, tapi si monster belum menyerah. Alfred membangun sebuah perisai sihir yang melindunginya, Kuro dan Germany dari serangan sihir England. Perisai yang melindungi mereka menghilang bersamaan dengan berakhirnya sihir England. Kuro langsung berlari ke arah si monster yang sudah nyaris tidak bisa bergerak dengan banyaknya luka di tubuhnya. Dia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan sihir yang dia punya ke pedangnya.

Tanduk yang satu lagi patah. Si monster meraung kesakitan. Cahaya hitam muncul dari dada si monster sebelum akhirnya menyelimuti dan menghilang. Tepuk tangan pelan terdengar dari Joker misterius, menggema di ruangan yang nyaris hancur karena pertarungan tadi.

"Selamat. Sesuai janjiku, mereka berdua kulepaskan" Sebuah cahaya bersinar di dalam sangkar sihir di udara sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Sealand dan Prussia langsung jatuh ke bawah dalam keadaan pingsan. "Permainan kita belum berakhir. Kuharap kalian menyiapkan diri kalian untuk tahap berikutnya" Orang misterius itu menghilang seperti dia tidak pernah berada di sana.

Kuro jatuh ke tanah, tubuhnya lemas dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Pertarungan itu menghabiskan tenaganya. Luka-luka yang diterimanya tadi mulai terasa sakit. England sendiri langsung pingsan. Dia sudah lama tidak menggunakan sihir sebanyak itu. Germany memegang dadanya. Rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh si monster kembali terasa. Dia yakin organ dalamnya ada yang terluka. Alfred memegang kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan dia tahu badannya lemas akibat terlalu memaksakan dirinya menggunakan sihir.

.

.

.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

HetaliaxCardverse

_Tik… Tok… Tik… Tok…_

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Matthew menengok ke belakang. Arthur menutup pintu kayu ukir besar dibelakangnya. Arthur berjalan dan berhenti di samping Matthew, mata mereka berdua tertuju pada 'Alfred'.

Setelah 30 menit terlambat dari waktu yang diharuskan, Arthur langsung mencari sendiri Alfred ke kota. Perasaannya tidak enak karena entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sangat… _salah_. Dia tidak perlu mencari dengan susah payah karena beberapa orang penjaga langsung datang dan melaporkan padanya kalau Sang Raja pingsan di pinggiran hutan. Arthur mengerutkan keningnya.

Arthur semakin mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia melihat 'Alfred'. Mungkin lebih tepatnya kalau dia adalah Alfred yang bukan berasal dari Deck… Alfred yang lain.

Matthew memaksa Arthur untuk memperbolehkannya menjaga orang yang mirip Alfred ini. Dia tahu. Arthur membiarkannya.

Arthur melihat jam sakunya.

11.55

"Dia masih belum bangun"

"Hmph. 2 jam yang sia-sia, Matthew. Kau bisa melakukan tugasmu daripada harus menungguinya" Arthur menatap kesal tubuh yang tak bergerak di tempat tidur Alfred. Dia tidur dengan tenang tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tahu… dimana Alfred?" Matthew tidak menengok ke samping. Tapi dia tahu kalau bibir Arthur membentuk senyuman pahit dan matanya memantulkan kekecewaan.

"Bukan di Spade atau Deck yang nyata"

_Tik… Tok… Tik… Tok…_

_DONG _

Arthur memegang kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa muncul tanpa di duga. Mata hijaunya melirik ke arah Matthew yang juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Yang Mulia!"

_DONG_

Suara pintu dibuka paksa bersamaan dengan teriakan dari Yao. Mukanya merah dan terlihat jelas kalau dia juga harus menahan rasa sakit yang sama.

"Apa… yang terjadi… Yao?"

"Waktunya…" Yao tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia memegang erat pintu di tangannya dan mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi. Arthur memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan mendekat ke jendela besar yang menghadap Menara Waktu. Benar saja, Jam raksasa yang merupakan simbol keteraturan waktu itu bergerak melawan arah.

_DONG_

Arthur langsung berlari keluar kamar Alfred menuju arah Menara Waktu. Matthew dan Yao memaksakan diri mereka dan mengikuti Arthur.

Keadaan di Spade bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa di jelaskan. Banyak warga yang jatuh pingsan di tengah jalan karena merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Arthur sendiri harus memaksakan dirinya. Semakin dekat mereka ke Menara Waktu, rasa sakit yang dirasakan semakin kuat.

Raja Spade adalah perlambangan dari keteraturan dan waktu, dan saat ini Raja yang menjadi lambang itu menghilang. Waktu tidak mempunyai 'wadah 'dan hilang kendali. Dan ada yang harus menjadi 'wadah' yang baru. Setidaknya sampai 'wadah' yang asli kembali.

Arthur membuka paksa pintu tinggi menara yang terbuat dari besi. Dia harus menyeret badannya untuk menaiki ratusan anak tangga dan dia sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi saat sudah sampai di depan Gerbang Keteraturan, gerbang yang menjaga inti dari waktu.

Arthur mengeluarkan jamnya dan berbisik pelan.

"Kunci waktu… bukalah… gerbang sucimu"

Jamnya bercahaya biru sebelum melayang ke atas, sebuah tempat kosong di sampingnya. Butuh satu kunci lagi untuk membukanya yang merupakan milik Alfred. Arthur mengigit bibirnya, rasa sakit yang dirasakannya semakin tak tertahankan.

"Kunci waktu, bukalah gerbang sucimu"

Arthur melihat Matthew memaksakan dirinya untuk menaiki tangga terakhir di belakangnya. Di ujung mulutnya darah mengalir keluar. Cahaya biru bersinar terang sebelum menghilang. Gerbang Keteraturan terbuka adalah hal terakhir yang Arthur lihat sebelum dia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri ke tanah.

_"Siapa kau?"_

Suara-suara terngiang di kepala Matthew. Suara yang terdengar begitu bijaksana dan juga kuat di saat yang bersamaan.

"Tangan kanan dari Raja Spade dan adiknya"

_"Apa kau yang akan menjadi wadah kami?"_

Matthew melihat ke arah Arthur. Tidak mungkin dia menyuruh Arthur untuk menjadi 'wadah' yang baru walaupun dia Ratu Spade dan penyihir terkuat di Kerajaan. Dia punya tugas untuk melindunginya.

"Iya"

Cahaya biru terang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Matthew bisa merasakannya, aliran waktu di setiap bagian tubuhnya seperti darah. Perlahan rasa sakitnya perlahan pudar. Tubuhnya lemas dan yang ingin dia lakukan hanyalah berbaring…. Iya, sebentar saja.

"Hey, tenanglah… kau akan baik-baik saja"

"…Al"

HetaliaxCardverse

"Airnya beriak…"

"_Dan ikannya berenang menjauh"_

Ludwig menutup sejenak matanya dan mencoba untuk menemukan solusi dari masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

"_Siapa sangka kalau mereka sudah memulai permainan mereka? Yah, kalau melihat apa yang biasa kalian hadapi setiap minggu, kurasa wajar saja kalau ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat"_

Ludwig melirik ke arah cermin _fullbody_ di dalam kamarnya. Tapi bukan bayangannya yang dipantulkan melainkan seorang anak kecil dengan jubah hitam panjang dengan bordiran emas dan topi segitiga berwarna hitam yang duduk di tepi balkoni kamarnya. Kakinya diayun-ayunkan dengan malas.

Cermin yang dimiliki olehnya bukanlah cermin biasa, tapi cermin spesial yang memantulkan… dirinya yang lain. Tapi Ludwig tetap heran kenapa dirinya yang di pantulkan adalah seorang anak kecil?

_"Masih memikirkan hal itu, Ludwig? Kukira kau punya hal penting lain yang harus kau khawatirkan?"_

Ludwig menatap keluar kamarnya yang menghadap langsung ke arah barat Kerajaan Heart di mana jalan utama berada. Kiku menghilang dan mereka harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum hal yang ditakutkannya terjadi.

Walaupun raja yang memegang kekuasan tertinggi di dalam kerajaan, tapi ratu adalah 'jantung' dari kerajaan, bukan tanah itu sendiri. Tanpa kehadiran seoang ratu yang menjadi 'jantung' itu sendiri, tanah mereka akan perlahan-lahan mati.

Hanya menunggu masalah waktu sampai Kerajaan Heart akan mengalami masalah internal. Ludwig melihat Dia, bocah lelaki tak bernama yang juga merupakan bayangannya.

_"Jahat sekali. Aku memiliki nama tahu" _Dia mendengus pelan. _"Yah, tapi kau harus menebaknya Ludwig"_

"Kita butuh pengganti Kiku, dan bukan hanya sebagai pengganti posisinya, tapi juga sebagai 'jantung' sementara."

Ludwig tahu karena benang Kiku berwarna merah dan kuning dengan ujung berwarna abu-abu, tapi orang yang mirip Kiku ini memiliki benang berwarna coklat tua yang dililit oleh warna-warna cerah dengan ujung berwarna hitam.

_"Aku rasa dia tidak akan mempunyai masalah menggantikan Kiku. Dan bukan hanya sebagai seorang Ratu, tapi juga menjadi 'jantung' sementara"_

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang biasa−"

_"Dia bahkan bukan manusia, Ludwig"_

"Apa...?"

Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum mendengus lagi.

_"Aku kadang heran dengan kemampuan observasimu. Kadang kau menemukan hal vital di saat yang tidak penting, tapi kau selalu melewatkan hal penting di saat yang vital seperti ini"_

Ludwig hanya diam. Apa dia memang seperti itu?

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Masuk"

Pintu kamarnya dibuka perlahan. Feliciano langsung masuk sambil mendorong orang di depannya. Dia memang mirip Kiku dengan pakaiannya, tidak ada yang berbeda kecuali warna benangnya.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana"

Orang itu menunduk pelan, tapi mata coklatnya menatap keseluruhan kamar Ludwig. Matanya berhenti di sebuah kaca _fullbody _yang sangat indah di salah satu dinding kamar, kontras sekali dengan isi kamar yang begitu sederhana.

"Feliciano-san. Apa sekarang kau bisa menjelaskanku tentang… semua keanehan ini" Orang itu mundur beberapa langkah dan melihat Ludwig dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan penuh makna.

"Ve, temanku ini yang akan menjelaskannya, Japan"

Ludwig menuntun mereka ke meja kecil yang ada di balkoni. Dia menyuruh Feliciano dan Japan duduk. Feliciano menolak karena hanya ada dua kursi yang berarti Ludwig yang harus duduk. Ludwig mengalah dan duduk, tidak mau memperpanjang masalah yang ada.

"Aku ingin kau menggantikan Kiku menjadi Ratu Heart dan 'jantung' dari tanah ini"

Feliciano yang bersandar di balkoni kaget dengan permintaan Ludwig yang begitu berat. Dia tidak masalah Japan menjadi pengganti Kiku, tapi menjadi 'jantung' kerajaan Heart?

"Ludwig, permintaanmu itu−"

"Aku tahu" Ludwig menatap Japan dengan serius. Pemuda di depannya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak terbaca. Ludwig menjelaskan apa yang Japan butuhkan dan konsekuensinya. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tapi permainannya sudah di mulai dan kami butuh seseorang untuk menggantikan Kiku untuk sementara"

"Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan" Japan akhirnya berbicara setelah terdiam cukup lama. Jawabannya tentu saja membuat Ludwig dan Feliciano kaget. Mereka tidak percaya kalau Japan akan menerimanya.

"Mungkin kau butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya lagi…"

"Apa lagi yang harus dipikirkan?"

"Apa kau mengerti apa arti maksud dari pertanyaanku tadi?"

"Ya. Dan aku tahu apa maksudmu, karena−"

"Karena kau sendiri juga 'jantung' dari tanahmu. Bukan begitu, Japan?"

Angin berhembus kencang dari luar. Ludwig dan Japan langsung berdiri. Feliciano sendiri langsung mundur dari pagar balkoni. Sesosok pria melayang pelan di udara. Tubuhnya ditutupi oleh jubah hitam di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi mereka bisa melihat kulit pucat di baliknya. Aura menekan terasa di udara

Joker

Ludwig dan Feliciano langsung siaga. Walaupun orang itu adalah Joker, mereka tidak boleh lengah karena Joker adalah kartu yang berbahaya. Japan hanya menatap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dirinya cukup tenang walaupun dia bisa merasakan rasa takut yang hadir bersamaan dengan kemunculan si Joker.

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan untuk tinggal di sini Japan selama kami masih melakukan tahap pertama pada Kiku" Sebuah bola cahaya muncul di sampingnya yang memperlihatkan Kiku yang tidak sadarkan diri. Bola itu hanya muncul sebentar sebelum menghilang.

"Aku tidak masalah. Kau akan mengembalikan kami kembali, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus ikut berpartisipasi dalam 'permainan' ini"

Japan menatap terdiam cukup lama. Dia akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah"

Sebuah cahaya muncul di depan Japan. Cahaya itu perlahan turun hingga berhenti di depannya. Japan mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh cahaya yang ternyata cukup hangat. Cahaya itu kemudian menghilang, sebuah _wakizahi _melayang di depannya. Japan mengambilnya dan memperhatikan senjata itu.

Joker itu menghilang bersamaan dengan angin kencang yang muncul seperti saat dia datang. Kiku memegang kepalanya, sebuah suara menggema dengan jelas.

.

.

.

_Ini semua baru saja dimulai_

* * *

><p><strong>*Pedang tradisional Jepang berukuran kecil<strong>

**Akhirnya selesai juga bab 2. Aku jadi bingung sebenarnya mau nulis apa. Aku bahkan belum nentuin endingnya gimana. Ya udah sambil di jalanin aja. Cerita ini memang sengaja di buat OOC buat karakter dari Cardverse karena mereka adalah 'orang' yang berbeda, jadi wajar kalau 'sifat' mereka juga berbeda.**

**Maaf rada telat soalnya aku baru selesai Mid Semester, mana ada remedial lagi…**

**Makasih untuk Garuda Volta sudah jadi orang pertama yang mau nge-review ceritaku (TvT)**

**Thanks for reading my story and don't forget…**

**Review!**


End file.
